


Sometimes

by Voirloup



Series: Journal de Bord [35]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, Friendship, I Don't Even Know, Nakamaship, Other, Somewhere In The Timeline, Somewhere Post-Canon and Canon, WTF, but why not, casual life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: De temps en temps, elle ne savait vraiment pas quelle mouche piquait son équipage..
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Nami
Series: Journal de Bord [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828456
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Sometimes

Il fallait vraiment vivre avec les StrawHat pour pouvoir les moments où certains faisaient des choses étranges. Pas les manies qu’ils avaient tous, non. Vraiment des choses étranges. 

Ca arrivait de temps en temps que Zoro décide que bronzer était son programme de la journée. Ou que Luffy décide que c’était vachement plus fun de se défier d’être calme que de trouver des activités à faire. Ou Brook qui disait que faire de muscu’ était sa to-do list.

Bref. Des fois, Nami avait vraiment l’impression d’être dans un autre monde. 

Comme aujourd’hui, pensa-t-elle en voyant Sanji sur le transat pendant que Zoro lisait non loin de lui. Avec Chopper qui faisait un peu d’exercice accompagné d’Usopp. Pendant que Franky se balançait sur la balançoire, poussé par Jinbei, avec Brook qui essayait de réparer un des jouets que le cyborg avait fabriqué dernièrement. 

Elle regarda Robin, la seule dans son état normale et poussa un long soupir. 

De temps en temps, elle ne savait vraiment pas quelle mouche piquait son équipage..


End file.
